


Sparring Partners

by shifty_cat



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Let's Get Physical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 02:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18437507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shifty_cat/pseuds/shifty_cat
Summary: Akira works up a sweat with Makoto.





	Sparring Partners

Akira Kurusu gave himself a determined look in the locker room mirror. A year after the disbanding of the Phantom Thieves and six months since his return to Tokyo he had managed to retain much of the combat readiness he possessed as a supernatural vigilante. While no longer capable of some of the more acrobatic flourishes the Metaverse's less concrete physics allowed, he maintained the gym routine he and Morgana began during their escapades. At Makoto's recommendation, he began training in Aikido, to defend himself if necessary in a manner more suited to reality, as well as gymnastics, which he found gave him some of the rush of somersaulting onto a Shadow's head.

Makoto was the reason that, in spite of Akira's well toned body and the myriad combat techniques already running through his head, a trace of panic tugged at his steely demeanor. While he had maintained a loose gym regimen and taken some self-defense classes, Makoto, having made up her mind to join the police, had taken to physical training with the same single-minded diligence with which she approached academics. She knew she may need to be able to take down a much larger opponent, likely armed. While she had always been an enthusiastic student of Aikido, both her awakening and her conviction as to her path brought newfound vigor to her training. She had also started practicing Judo and kickboxing, already developing a reputation as a fearsome opponent in each.

With a final sigh, he turned and walked out to the ring, hiding his anxious energy with a cocky grin.

It was after hours. Between his charm and Makoto's continuous patronage and impeccable manners, they were both good friends with the gym's owner, who had allowed them to come in for some late night sparring to blow off steam after a long evening studying. Under the single light over the ring, stood Makoto Niijima, stretching and shaking out her limbs. It was difficult for Akira to keep his mind off now good she looked in compression shorts and a sports bra, but he had to focus. As soon as he left the locker room, her eyes locked to his, giving him a determined glare, a smirk, and a slight nod. His Cheshire Cat smile widened as he sauntered languidly over to her, his eyes never leaving hers as he loosened up his shoulders.

When he had almost walked past her, he shot out a quick left hook, hoping to catch her off guard.

He did not. Makoto snapped her right foot back and brought up both hands in parries, catching Akira at the wrist and elbow. She snaked her left leg behind his and twisted as her right hand closed around his wrist, pulling him down backwards until his upper body was parallel to the floor, his weight held up only by her iron grip. Her crimson eyes burned as she looked down at him. "Ready, Joker?" She smiled, equally alluring and terrifying.

"Of course, Queen," he replied, his grin still widening in spite of his awkward position. He tensed, then launched up, using the twisting from Makoto's hold to propel himself into a fairly impressive backflip, landing behind her and using the momentary distraction to reverse the hold on his wrist, pulling Makoto's arm up behind her back and grabbing her opposite shoulder.

Instantly Makoto shot out a powerful elbow behind her, catching Akira in the gut. As he winced forward in pain, she brought her hand up to hook around his neck and pulled forward sharply as she shot back a leg to knock him off balance, throwing him over her shoulder to land on his back with a resounding thud.

Akira practiced Aikido with Makoto often, with her patiently walking him through elegant techniques to disable an opponent with minimal harm. A beautiful art, as much a philosophy as a fighting style. This was no Aikido.

Immediately, Makoto was on top of him, straddling his chest with one arm pinning his shoulders and one hand pressing down on his neck. "I could get used to this," he quipped, looking up at her with a cheeky smirk. Makoto blushed and turned away, and Akira took advantage of the momentary lightening of her pin to snake his arms between hers and pull out at the elbows, yanking her off balance and twisting until he had reversed their positions. "Or this. "

Makoto rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh, then pulled her legs up to wrap her knees around Akira's throat, pulling his head back as she grabbed his wrists, stretching his arms forward and effectively immobilizing him. "Could definitely get used to this," he gasped out, struggling to breathe. At that, Makoto burst out laughing and released him, both of them collapsing into a giggling pile on the mat.

When they had calmed down, Makoto cuddled up to Akira, who was still panting a bit. "All our fights end like this," she murmured with a pout. 

Akira looked her in the eyes and thought for a moment. "Seems to me like the best way for a fight to end," he replied in as serious a tone as he could muster.

Makoto laughed and tousled his hair, then gracefully rolled up onto her feet and snapped back into a fighting stance. "Another round?" she asked, bouncing on her toes.

"As you wish, my Queen," he responded, lightly bounding to his feet and striking what he assumed to be a suitably dramatic pose.

**Author's Note:**

> "I love the kind of woman that can kick my ass" -Spike Spiegel


End file.
